


i tell my love to wreck it all

by badwolfkaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: A long distance relationship between Cat and Kara.





	i tell my love to wreck it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbthegift (JaneQDoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/gifts).



Cat Grant has found many women and men over the years very attractive, even had her fair share of crushes and stolen kisses but nothing more than that. Building an empire and bringing her sons into this world were her top priority and fending off her unrelenting mother. Sure she’s been in love before, but as she got older she found it easier to close off her heart to people. Keeping everyone at a distance, she says it’s so nobody gets hurt but she really means it’s so she doesn’t get hurt. 

 

When she first laid eyes on Kara Danvers, it wasn’t for their appointment at 10:15 it was when she had to get her coffee herself at Noonans because her assistants were incompetent. She was having a particularly bad day and she wasn’t very discreet about it. And no matter how mean she was there was Kara Danvers with her order for her and the brightest smile that could make her day brighter. How was she to know that she’d end up her assistant one day?

 

And the brightness she brought into her life everyday chasing away the darkness she grew up with. She couldn’t have ever imagined that she’d fall for the young woman, half her age and so so beautiful. It was like looking at the sun beautiful and bright and out of reach. So she tried to push these feelings away, push her away. But she buried a place inside of her so deep that she didn’t think she’d be able to get her out. And when she dreamed of her at night that was when she knew she had to let her go. She had grown as a woman and as a reporter and as a superhero, she didn’t need her anymore.

 

So when Olivia gave her an opening in the White House she took it, it’d give her a chance to expand her horizons. To dive. And to try and leave behind her love. Or so she thought. Every time Supergirl made the news or that Kara Danvers released an article it made her proud. She’d deny it if anyone ever brought it up to her but she did save every single article Kara wrote. In fact she saved every single article about Supergirl too, not the bad ones though. 

 

She threw herself into her work and tried to let her go, move on. But when Supergirl needed her, when National City needed her, she found herself there. Happy that she had found new friends and even love but lacking in faith in herself yet again and Cat couldn’t have that. When Rhea attacked her city Cat stood up and did everything she could to support Kara and Supergirl. She put her back on the right path. 

 

Cat thought when she had returned to D.C. that that was that but soon Supergirl was at her window, telling Cat how she missed her and who she really was even though she knew Cat knew and confessions of love. With tear filled eyes Cat tried to tell her how it wouldn’t work between them, that she was old and bitter and that she could do so much better than her. But Kara stood up to her and told her that that wasn’t for her to decide because she had chosen Cat and it wasn’t some crush and she was hopelessly in love with her whether she wanted it or not but she knew she wanted it.

 

And all Cat could say with her voice breaking was a simple, “Kara,” and she kissed her like it’d be her last.

But Cat wasn’t going to move back to National City just like that, she had to finish her term with Olivia. When she was done diving she’d come back home, back to Kara and back to her empire. Every other day Kara would fly to DC to see Cat, have dinner on her balcony, bring Cat some of her favorite National City cupcakes. 

 

Some nights Kara would ask Cat to proofread her articles and some nights Cat would need to vent about the imbeciles she’d dealt with that day. Some nights Kara would cry in Cat’s arms because of someone she wasn’t able to save and others she’d find herself again in those same arms. Kara gives her her mothers necklace and Cat gives her her heart.

 

Cat insisted she didn’t care what the media thought if they saw her with Kara, she wanted the world to know, but Kara didn’t want to damage her reputation. And Cat simply said, “Darling, if 75 year old politicians can flaunt their 30 year old wives I think I can handle whatever they throw at me. It’s you I’m worried about, I don’t want this to ruin anything for you. I---,” but Kara kissed her with a passion that only Cat could bring out in her.

 

Cat Grant, the so full of herself Cat Grant, worried about little Kara Danvers over herself. And Kara just smiled into her kiss, “I think I can handle myself, I’m the girl of steel after all.”

 

And one day when Kara is injured Cat will drop everything she’s doing and fly to National City with complete clearance and a personal escort into the DEO much to Alex’s shock. And she’ll stay by her bedside for three nights and four days until she wakes and she’ll be the first face Kara wakes to. But also Kara will have forgotten her and Cat will have a Sunny Danvers hole in her life. And Cat will feel like maybe it’s for the best, she always knew that Kara deserved better than her. So she goes and she doesn’t try to return.

 

The day Cat Grant is kidnapped, which happens far too often, she’s finishing up one of her last conferences before she’s to return to National City. Because to get to Supergirl why not go through the one who named her? But that was old Supergirl, she doesn’t remember who Cat is anyway. But Supergirl rescues those in need or at least she tries. Cat Grant dies at 3pm on a Friday and Kara wonders why she’s got tears in her eyes and then she spots her mothers necklace around Cat’s neck and all the memories of Cat Grant return and Kara won’t let it end like that.

 

And by some miracle she’s hearing Cat’s heartbeat, faint but there and a soft coughing coming from the fragile looking woman. And Kara holds her close and kisses her forehead and she remembers. She remembers all of her. And a few days later Cat has moved back into National City and Kara doesn’t have to worry everything and everyone she loves is in this city that she’s come to love too. And Cat Grant is truly happy and home, she’s found her home again. In National City and in Kara Danvers.


End file.
